Bad EGG
A Bad EGG is a kind of Glitch Pokémon. Effects Similar to Missingno, Bad EGG can cause the game to freeze and the player's file to be erased, It can take the place of a random Pokemon in any box, or ruin Hall of Fame files. If you find a Bad EGG, DO NOT SAVE! If the game is saved while you are in possession of a Bad EGG, the game will be stuck with the Bad EGG glitching your game and causing severe damage. If you get Bad EGG and want to keep your current game in reasonable condition, you should deposit then release it. This might not work every time. Location BadEGG can be found in the Johto region as an ordinary egg at first then hatches into another egg (supposed to be Togepi). It may also be encountered as a wild Pokemon (the same as Missingno.) In Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, It can be obtained only as an ordinary egg from the Day Care or in Lavender Town. BadEGG can also be found in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl by using the Action Replay code, steal people's pokemon. They come with this description: Name: Bad Egg OT:??????? Description: Looks like this egg will take a long time to hatch. Trainer Memo: A peculiar egg obtained from a trade. Bad EGG can also be found in Pokemon Battle Revolution when a player transfers a pokemon created by the cheat program "Pokesav" and an action replay DS over to the Wii from Diamond/Pearl. It will happen in platinum also. Bad EGG is also in HeartGold and SoulSilver when you use multiple get 999 item cheats at the same time. it will turn your last pokemon into a BadEGG. they are even scarier than before as the date of obtaining it will be JANUARY 0, 2000 '''it says it was found '''IN THE MYSTERY ZONE. Hatching Bad EGG will not hatch unless used with a cheating device. If you get a bad EGG, the best thing to do is turn the game off. Reason Rumors say you get Bad Eggs by cheating and hacking too much. This is confirmed. There is also a GameShark cheat to get a Bad EGG. If you use the code in Diamond or Pearl to get any Pokmon from the mining musuem and enter the Pokedex number #494 and one will get a Bad EGG. If a bad egg hatches, it can mess up your game. You can get a Bad Egg in Emerald and LeafGreen by using the "All Pokemon shiny" cheat from a GameShark. This causes the pokemon in the last slot of your party to become a Bad Egg. Generation IV It is possible to get another version of the Bad EGG in Generation IV games by using a GameShark or an R4. To do this, one must turn on "Quick Hatch" (which will hatch an egg in 2 steps) and "Instant Egg", which will cause an Egg to appear in the Daycare, even if no Pokemon are present. Category:Glitches